


So, This Is Love?

by glorfindelle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin/Suzy, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Singing, i really liked so this is love so it’s in here, mentions of animal death, this is rly bad but i’m blaming that on the fact that this is a “warm up”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfindelle/pseuds/glorfindelle
Summary: just a really fluffy danny x reader bc i felt like it and enjoyed the concept of a disney date





	So, This Is Love?

Dan only watched the movies with one eye, the other trained permanently on you. He was observing the way you reacted to them, gauging your interest and your emotions in key moments to determine just a little more about your personality. Dates like this were crucial, Arin had said, even so close to the end of your first year as a couple.

You were completely unaware of this, obviously, being absorbed by the films as though they were propaganda. Or, at least, mostly. At any given time your hands traced circles on Dan's legs or arms, your mouth whispered your favourite lines out of habit and memory, your ears memorised his heartbeat just in case they wouldn't hear it again. You laughed at the jokes, you sang with the singers, you smiled at the happy endings. Dan would squeeze your hand whenever someone said "I love you," or something of the sort. The closest you got to realising that he had been watching you instead was when you started to sing during Cinderella. 

With your head on his shoulder, and your eyes closed, you sighed. "So, this is love," you sang, softly humming, "so, this is love." You felt Dan turn his head to look at you, so you looked right back at him. "So, this is what makes life divine." He smiled. His eyes were full of something soft that you couldn't quite place. If you had been standing, you would have been weak at the knees. "I'm all aglow, hmm, and now I know-"

"-And now I know," he interjected, before you both began to sing "the key to all heaven is mine!" The pair of you laughed a little at the absurdity of it all.

You smiled, and Dan was sure that he felt his heart fall out of his ass. "My heart has wings, hmm, and I can fly."

Almost shouting, both of you sang "I'll touch every star in the sky!" You giggled again, only setting him off alongside you. "So, this is the miracle," sang in something just above a whisper, "that I've been dreaming of." With another soft smile you hummed again, and Dan followed. "So, this is love."

He sighed, putting an arm around you and tightly pulling you into his embrace. "That was atrocious," you smirked. "We really are that horrid couple, aren't we?" 

"I have -" Dan started, but interrupted himself by peppering soft kisses on the top of your head, "- no idea -" you laughed a little in his arms, "- what you mean." With a sigh of your own, you pushed yourself up from your seat, the side of your body that had been next to him suddenly feeling cold and empty. "Am I really that repulsive?" he asked with a laugh.

You shot a grin back his way. "Yes. I gotta pee."

"Is that code for 'I have to text Suzy and tell her what just happened because it was disgustingly adorable'?"

"Hundred percent."

"Good, because that means I have a chance to text Arin."

Sticking your tongue out at him, you rushed to the bathroom with your phone and did exactly as Dan predicted. You did need to pee, though, so you were both right. Suzy was one of the few people with whom you could gush over Dan, and she happily listened. She had known that the pair of you would hit it off and she was the one to set you up, so it was the least she could do.

A few hours passed, and you watched more movies at Dan's side. The time came at 2AM for you to watch Bambi, and he continued to pay attention you instead. That was until you felt his breathing become a little more ragged, his grip around you a little tighter, his eyes a little wetter than before. One gunshot, followed by another, followed by silence. You remained unmoved as the little faun called out for his mother with no response, whereas Dan wept in the quiet. You looked to him only after he sniffed a little, with a soft smile. He did not look back.

Shifting in your seat, you raised a hand to wipe away a tear or two from his cheek. You kissed him there, once, gentle and chaste, and went back to where you were before. "You really are stone cold, huh," he murmured as he rubbed his nose. "Absolutely heartless."

You sighed out another half smile, your hand once again drawing circles on his leg as you watched the movie. "Would you have me any other way?"

"Never in a million years."

**Author's Note:**

> so this was love!! i wrote this as a kind of warmup work to Get The Juices Flowing, it didn’t work. it only made me soft and feel more touch starved.


End file.
